charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters, they are sometimes assigned charges and can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or magical being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid the Charmed Ones met was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however the second Cupid could still teleport and seemed to be able to function fairly well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Before the ring was invented, it seemed that Cupids used Cupid Bows to spread love, as Coop took his "out of storage" to aid the Elders and the Warren witches against Neena's army. Cupids were infants or toddlers who died very young, they are recruited by veteran cupids to become messenger cherubs, trained to be full time Cupids. Cupids are not allowed to visit or know anything about their family after they have moved on. They are also normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magical as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny and later had three daughters, which are all half-Cupids. Messenger Cherubs Cherubs are angelic beings who are trained to become a Cupids. They are a younger form of their species and possess wings. During their training period, they are tasked with delivering messages to full-fledged Cupids and are often referred to as Messenger Cherubs. They live in Cupid's Temple and aid the Cupids by giving them the answers to their questions. Cupid's Temple It's the home of Messenger Cherubs, Cupids and possible Cupid-Witches. Cupids usually go to the temple to gain information about their charges or even just to relax. In 2008, Phoebe Halliwell and Coop celebrate their first wedding anniversary in the Temple where they are served by a Messenger Cherub. Natural Enemy A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate (such as Drazi) steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They are also connected in a cosmic way, which means they can sense each other across vast distances and feel each other when they are in close proximity. Drazi could kill a Cupid by reaching into his/her chest and crushing their hearts. It's unknown if other demons of hate could kill a cupid in this manner. Powers and Abilities ]] beings]] Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. * Beaming: The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport another individual to or from another location with the mind. * Empathy: The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. This ability better enables them to guide and protect their charges. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. * Hovering: The ability to slowly rise a few feet up in the air, and hover in just one place. ]] Other Powers * Immortality: 'Cupids are Immortals and will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. * 'Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. into Henry's mind]] Ring's Powers *'Holograms': The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Suggestion:' The ability to implanting thoughts in an individual's mind; they can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. *'Time Travel:' They can travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Changing things is possible. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Cupids can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Cupids possess a limited form of this power. **'Unblocking:' Coop used his ring to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface, so they both could see it, and later blocked it. **'Body Insertion:' The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place him/her in another person's mind, combining the two. **'Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb the souls of the dead; Cupids can absorb the soul of a deceased child into their ring and transport the child to Cupid's Temple. List of Known Cupids *Unnamed Cupid ("Heartbreak City") *Coop *Kama Cupid-Witches , the first cupid-witch]] The union of Phoebe and Coop produced the only three known Cupid-Witch hybrids. Their oldest daughter, P.J. Halliwell, is shown to possess the power to teleport other people, revealing that a Cupid's power, can be inherited. She was able to do this without the use of a ring. These hybrids may also inherit hybrid or pure wiccan abilities. Known Hybrids *'P.J. Halliwell': She is the first known cupid hybrid in existence. So far, she has inherited three different cupids powers from her father and the basic powers of a witch from her mother. *'Parker Halliwell': She is the second known cupid hybrid in existence. It is possible she will possess both Cupid and witch powers. *'P. Halliwell': She is the third known cupid hybrid in existence. It is possible she will possess both Cupid and witch powers. Notes thumb|The sisters with the first Cupid. *When the first Cupid used his ring, it gave out red light, but when it was stolen by a demon, it turned green. However, during the final season, when Coop used his ring, white light was given out instead. *The Cupid from Heartbreak City gained all his powers from his ring, and was powerless without it. *In "Heartbreak City", a potion was created to send a Cupid back to his plane. It includes Lavender, Oysters, Rosemary, Chocolate, Basic Caris Compound and Desire. *It was mentioned by the first Cupid that they are not allowed to make two people fall in love when that relationship is forbidden, as was the case with Piper and Leo. Category:Magical beings Category:The Magical Community Category:Cupids